Recently, enhanced and increased functionality of electronic apparatuses has led to development of many electronic apparatuses each including a display device built therein, such as tablet terminals and smartphones. The electronic apparatus with the built-in display device as described above makes it possible to provide a user with various pieces of information, thus achieving a superior user interface.
By the way, each pixel in a display device typically retains a written pixel voltage while emitting light at luminance according to this pixel voltage. In this case, each pixel may fail to sufficiently retain the pixel voltage, and the pixel voltage may therefore vary with time. To suppress degradation of image quality derived from such variation in pixel voltage, various techniques have been developed. As an example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device that gradually increases a peak luminance level over a continuous length of time.